jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Surfin' Turf/Transcript
Jake: Surfin' Turf. Transcript Izzy: How am I doing, Marina? Marina: Great, Izzy. Just remember, to keep your balance on the surfboard, bend your knees and hold your arms straight out. Then... both: Catch a wave! Izzy: Hey! I'm surfing! Cubby: Cool! Jake: Way to surf! Skully: Surfboards away! Izzy: Surfabunga! Song: Surfin on the Never Sea: ::♪ Surfin' on the Never Sea, away ♪ ♪ Mermaids catchin' waves with me ♪ Grab your board and hit the beach ♪Surfin' on the Never Sea ♪ Jake: Thanks for teaching us how to surf, Marina. Marina: Anytime, Jake! Captain Hook: voice Hello! Hello, fishy friends! Skully:Crackers!, Something sure smells fishy around here. Captain Hook: Of course it does. giggles I am a mermaid. With a fishy tail! Jake: See? Say, mateys. I think this mermaid looks like someone we know. Do you know who this mermaid looks like? Yep, it looks like Captain Hook. Marina: Um, I've never seen you around here before. Captain Hook: Well, that's because I'm always on the go, go, go. giggles But, I just had to stop to take a look at that wonderful surfy thing you have. Might I have a turn? It look like so much fun. Izzy: Well, I, uh... Captain Hook: Oh, don't worry. I'll give it right back. Mermaids honor! grunting Skully: She's a phony! A fishy phony! Captain Hook: Stop pulling my tail, feathered fowl. Stop it, I say! Stop! Whoa! sputtering Izzy: giggling You're no mermaid! You're Captain Hook. Captain Hook: Blast! How did you guess? Skully:Look alive! It's a sea monster! Izzy: gasps Shiver me timbers! Cubby: Izzy, look out! Mr. Smee: Sorry, sea pups. But this wasn't my idea. Captain Hook: It was mine! laughing And now I've got the surfy thing! Izzy: Yay-hey, no way! Captain Hook: Oh, hurry, Smee. Follow me. I want to start having fun with this surfy thing. - Hookabunga! Mr. Smee: Hookabunga, indeed! Cubby: Ah, coconuts!, We gotta get our surfboard back. Jake:Don't worry, Cubby. We'll be surfing again in no time. Say, mateys. Will you help us get our surfboard back? Great! Remember to keep a look out for gold doubloons. Whenever we solve a pirate problem together, they'll appear. Then we'll collect 'em, and put them in our Team Treasure Chest! Skully: Is everybody ready? Jake: I got my sword! Cubby:I got my map! Izzy: And I've got my pixie dust! The fairies gave it to me so that we can use it to fly! But only in emergencies! Jake: Yo-ho, let's go! Song: Yo Ho Mateys Away: ::♪ Yo-ho, mateys, away ♪ ♪ There'll be treasure and adventure today ♪ Let's go! ♪ Heave-ho, here we go ♪ ♪ Together as a team ♪ ♪ Jake and the Never Land pirates... ♪ ♪ And me ♪ Skully: Crackers! Fishy footprints. Jake:Those are from Mr. Smee's swim fins. Maybe if we follow 'em, we can catch up to the surfboard! Izzy:So, where can they be going? Cubby: Let me check my map. The footprints are pointing towards the Red River, which is here. It joins with the Blue River and the Yellow River, where the all turn into the Rainbow River, which goes straight to Rainbow Falls. Skully: Well, that's a lot of rivers... and colors, too! Jake: OK, crew! Let's get going! Skully: Red River, here we come! Mr. Smee:Be careful, cap'n. One wrong step, and it's wakey-wakey for the Tick-Tock Croc! Captain Hook:Oh, stop fussing about, Smee! Tick-Tock Croc:growling Captain Hook: Smee... Mr. Smee:Coming, cap'n! Captain Hook: Paddle faster then you've ever paddled before! Mr. Smee:panting Doing my best, cap'n. wailing Doing my best! Marina: Ah, fish sticks! Hook's getting further away from us. Cubby: He's heading for the Rainbow River! Izzy: What's the shortest way there, Cubby? Cubby: Well, we're here at the Red River...and we need to go to the Rainbow River. So which river's the shortest way there? - The Blue River! - Jake: Yay-hey! We found the shortest way to Rainbow River! And we got four gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em, and go to the Blue River.There's no way I'm gonna let Hook get away with our surfboard! Izzy:gasps Shiver me timbers, Hook's way ahead of us. He's going down the Rainbow River, and he's getting away with our surfboard! - What do we do, Jake? Jake: Don't worry, Izzy. I'll figure out a way to get the surfboard back. Marina:It's too bad you're not mermaids. Then you could swim with me and get down the river faster. Jake:That's it, Marina! We can swim, like mermaids! All we've got to do is grab onto something that floats. Like that log! Marina: Got it! Jake: Then, we'll kick out our legs, like if we had a mermaid tail. Marina: Just like this! Jake:Come on, mates! Let's all swim like mermaids! Kick out your legs with us.Ready? all: Kick! Kick! Kick! Kick! Kick! Kick! Jake: Yay-hey, that's the way! We're moving down the river faster! Cubby: And we got three more gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em, and go get our surfboard back! Mr. Smee: Oh, look, cap'n. The river looks just like a rainbow! Why, I remember as a child going to Rainbow Falls once... ...Rainbow Falls! Captain Hook: Abandon the surfy thing! Mr. Smee: Abandoning, abandoning! Oh, no. Cubby: Awesome! We made it to the Rainbow River! Skully:And look who's hanging around. Jake: Ahoy, Captain Hook. Yo-ho, Mr. Smee. Are you OK? Captain Hook: We're fine! Just fine. Jake:Hey! Where's our... Captain Hook: Surfy thing? It's all yours. I never want to see that blasted board again! It's no fun at all. Cubby: And it looks like no one will ever see it again. If it goes over the falls, we're going to lose it forever! Jake: Not if I can help it! Wait here, mates.I'll be right back. Marina: Hold up, Jake! You might need a helping fin! Jake: Thanks, Marina! Marina: Be careful, Jake! Jake: Don't worry, Marina, I remember everything you taught us. To keep your balance on the surfboard, bend your knees and hold your arms straight out. Then you... both: ...catch a wave! Marina: Uh-oh! Looks like we're going to sail right over Rainbow Falls! If only this surfboard could fly! Jake: It can! Izzy! Izzy: I hear you loud and clear, Jake! Jake and Marina: triumphantly Izzy: Jake! Marina! Here we come! Marina: Woo-hoo! This is fun! Skully: Crackers! A flying mermaid? I've never seen that before! Jake: Ahoy, mateys! We made it over Rainbow Falls, and we got the surfboard back! Izzy: And, we got three more gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and go! Jake: Hey, Captain Hook, how about a ride back to shore? Mr. Smee: Why that would be... Captain Hook: Out of the question! I never take rides from anyone. Especially from puny pirates and flying fish. Jake: Oh, well! You can't argue with Captain Hook. Mr. Smee: Oh, believe me, I know. Oh, how I know. Jake: Next up, Mermaid Lagoon! Thanks for your help getting our surfboard back, Marina! Marina: You're welcome, Jake! Bye, everybody! Jake: Woo-hoo! Skully: Righteous landing! Jake: Now that we've got our surfboard back, let's put all our gold doubloons into our Team Treasure Chest. Song: Team Treasure Chest Song: ♪ Way-hey, well done, crew ♪ ♪ Everyone knew just what to do ♪ ♪ Way-hey, with help from you ♪ ♪ It's time to count our gold doubloons ♪ Jake: Come on, count with us! all: Yeah! Jake:One, two, three, four... Cubby: Five, six, seven... Izzy: Eight, nine, 10! Jake: Yo-ho! For solving pirate problems today, we got 10 gold doubloons! Now, let's all go surfin'! Skully: Surf's up! Jake: Yo-ho, dudes! Izzy: And dudettes. Cubby: Surfin' rules! Skully: Wakabunga! Jake: Thanks again, mates, for helping us out today. You were bodacious! That's surfer talk for "very awesome." Mr. Smee: Excuse me, cap'n, but we can't hang here forever. Captain Hook: Good point, Smee. I'll jump onto that log... - Ta-ta! Mr. Smee: Ta... Whoa! - Tick-Tock Croc: ticking Captain Hook: Look at me, Smee! I'm surfing! Mr. Smee: Um, cap'n. Tick-Tock Croc: snapping shut Captain Hook: It's the crocodile! Save me, Smee! Category:Transcripts